It Started With A Kiss
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: A/U-Rey Niima is in a hurry to catch a flight that she can't miss when she runs into a mystery man.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N-Thank you Lynn for beta reading this.)**

* * *

Rey Niima was in a hurry, she was rushing through security as quickly as she could as her plane was leaving in ten minutes. Ten minutes! She still had to finish getting through security and finding her gate before the plane left or her best friend Rose Nico would never forgive her.

Rose was marrying the love of her life, Finn Storm in Vancouver tomorrow, and this was the last flight out of the airport for tonight. Oh why didn't she request to take this day off and be able to get to the airport before now? She could literally kick herself, but being the workaholic that she was, she had worked right up near the last hour before leaving her job. It wasn't like she couldn't take the day off, as she was her own boss. She owned a bridal boutique, had actually made Rose's dress herself along with the three bridesmaids dresses and luckily had them already shipped ahead for the wedding. They were in Vancouver already, safe and just waiting to be worn.

Now here she was about to be scanned, she looked at her watch, it was three minutes after two, her flight was leaving in seven minutes. Finally, she was in the scanner holding her hands above her head, she got out and got her purse and put her shoes back on and was literally in a deep sprint as she raced towards the Delta terminal.

As she found her gate, she could hear the attendant saying in a loud speaker, that Delta flight 515 was closing the door in one minute, "Hold the plane!" Rey screamed as she cut around a couple, but as she was almost to her gate, she saw an object moving in the corner of her eye and she tried to put on the brakes, but it was too late. Her momentum pitched her forward and everything from that moment seemed to happen in slow motion.

The man reacted, grabbed her before she could fall backwards, while she grabbed the front of his suit to stop herself from falling as well. He instinctively slid both arms around her middle, slowing her momentum until she came to a complete stop. Upright, or almost, considering her legs were twisted, she clung. Bodily against him. Her breasts were pressed into his chest. Her stomach hard against the zipper of his trousers. Her shaky right knee clamped snug between both of his. She knew enough about this man, the shape of him that in some cultures they would be considered lovers.

She curled her fingers gently beneath a lapel or two. His suit felt really nice. Expensive. The fabric was soft and warm. And it and especially _him_, smelled really good. Like falling leaves and crisp fresh air. But then again, maybe it wasn't the suit at all. Maybe it was just him. She saw his lips move, but couldn't understand, she was awestruck by him. His perfect teeth, dark hair it was longer than most and messy but looked so good messy, a jaw line so defined it made a girl want to reach out and run the back of her finger along it. Stunning dark eyes the color of coals.

Finally she focused on him, on his words, "Are you okay?" he asked. His voice was beautiful, the sound rumbled through her hands and into her chest until it found a home deep within her stomach. She gave into the need to lick her suddenly bone dry lips. She watched him lick his own lips at her action.

"Hey," he mumbled again, and tucked a finger beneath her chin, lifting her gaze to his face as he repeated, "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry about grabbing you like this," Rey said as she straightened his suit where she had grabbed with her hands. "Now, now no one will ever know I was here."

He smirked and said, "I'll know."

His words slid through her, hot, liquid, and unimpeded by any kind of sense or self defense. In a bolt of unadulterated desire it occurred to her that if she slanted her head an inch, two at the most, she could find out if his smiling lips tasted anywhere near as good as they looked.

His skin was pale, looked so pale against his dark hair, and he truly smelled wonderful, like a rainy autumn day. All that glowing, carefree perfection made him as tempting as the yummiest sweet. But as she was about to answer him, she remembered...

_Her flight!_

She moved from his arms, his letting her go as she did. She looked at him again, and then cursed under her breath as she realized her purse had went flying on the ground. She reached down to get it, and saw some of her contents spilled over the floor. Along with his wallet, sunglasses and phone. They picked up their belongings and as they stood staring at one another, Rey took a chance and went over to him and kissed his cheek, whispering, "Thank you," as she then turned and raced to her gate as they were about to close the door.

She heard the hottie yelling to her to "Wait!" but she couldn't stop, she had to get to Vancouver!

She found her seat, and buckled up. Trying to breathe in the much needed oxygen as she thought of her encounter with the very handsome man. She listened as the stewardess went over all the safety reminders. And a few minutes later, her plane was running down the runway and they were going up in the air. During the flight she kept thinking of the man from the airport, she had to blink to come back to reality. It wasn't as though she didn't come in contact with any number of good looking men every day of her life. Granted most of them were either dropping off their soon to be wife, or getting fitted for their tuxes. She had the occasional best man, groomsmen, who would come in. Nice men, responsible men, men who loved dogs, men who were well and truly within her comfort zone.

In the past couple of months there had been the French man, cute, flirty but also one who expected the woman to stay home and not work. Then there had been the man she had ran into at the park, a single dad who only had the dog he had gotten out of his messy divorce, along with the kids every other weekend. She had let him go when she had been out to dinner with him, and his ex wife had come over and told her about his cheating ways, he had denied it until they had continued to argue, right there in the restaurant and the truth came out.

But comparing those dating disasters with three minutes spent looking into a pair of the darkest, sexiest eyes had made her wonder briefly if responsibility, sense, and comfort were all they were cracked up to be. Mister suit and tie and flirty look in the eye made her hanker for more, fire, flash, flare, electricity, excitement, heat, danger, no care for the consequences.

_That man!_

Rey came to as if fairy dust had suddenly cleared from before her eyes. She looked out the window to see the beautiful picture of the clouds with their beauty. She compared the beauty before her to the beauty that the man back at the airport had.

Oh get a grip on yourself Rey! You're never going to see him again! She screamed to herself as she let out a deep sigh.

"He watched you all the way to the door, you know," a voice said from beside her.

Rey turned and looked at the woman, "Excuse me?" she asked.

"I was at the gate when I heard the collision, I saw you and that young man looking at one another," the older lady said.

"I...I just happened to bump into him," Rey said.

"And he watched you walk away from him," the woman said.

"Well, it's too bad, as I have no idea what his name is, where he was going, nothing," Rey said. "With my luck, he's probably married with about ten kids."

"Well, I couldn't blame his wife if they had that many. I would want to keep him in bed as long as possible," she told Rey, who laughed at her.

"I'm Rey, Rey Niima," Rey said.

"I'm Maz Katana, but everyone calls me Maz," she introduced herself to Rey, "but if my wisdom has taught me anything, that young man was not looking at you as someone who was married."

Rey just smiled, "Well, unfortunately I'm never going to see him again."

"You never know who might come back for you," Maz said as she went back to looking at her magazine.

*****PAGEBREAK*****

On a private jet, Kylo Ren-Solo was thinking about his encounter with the beautiful brunette, with whom he had run into, literally. She was stunning in with her hazel eyes and dark hair, those eyes he could just melt with. Her face was beautiful with those cute little freckles, and her lips, oh those lips of hers were just begging for him to kiss her.

"Still thinking about the woman from the airport?" his best friend Poe Dameron asked as he sat down beside him on the plane. They were flying to Canada for a very special event this weekend.

"Is it that obvious?" Kylo asked.

"Oh, just a tiny bit there," Poe said as he offered him a drink.

Kylo took it, and let the flavor rush over his tastebuds. But nothing was taking his thoughts away from that woman. What was her name? Where had she been going to in such a hurry? By the time he had looked at the sign above the gate, it was too late, it was gone and none of the airport personnel could tell him where that plane was going to due to privacy issues.

_No matter how much he tried to flirt he wasn't able to get the information from them!_

"Well, cheer up, I'm sure we'll find you someone this weekend, to get your mind off your mysterious lady," Poe said.

He kept going over in his mind, looking down into her face. She smelled like a fresh rainstorm, clean and vibrant. If only he had more time, he could have asked for her name at the very least, perhaps her phone number. Anything!

Knowing how his love life was, she was probably married and rushing home to get back into her husband's arms. The lucky bastard! But wait, had she been wearing a wedding ring? He tried to recall, but all he could see was those hazel alluring eyes of hers. And he had been so blown away by her leaning up and kissing his cheek to even try to react to her.

And even if her ring finger had been bare, that didn't exactly make her not married, or even single. She very easily could be rushing back to her lover.

"I see she made quite an impression on you," Poe said.

"What's that?" Kylo asked as he barely heard his friend's words.

"Well, you are zoned out," Poe said, "and of course you have red lipstick on your cheek."

"I'm sorry about zoning you...wait...what?" Kylo asked as he grabbed his keys which had a mirror on them, and saw that where his mystery woman had kissed him, her lipstick had indeed left a reminder of their encounter.

"Oh, you've got it bad and you don't even know her name," Poe said as he moved from his seat to go get another drink.

Kylo kept looking at his cheek, when at that moment he heard his phone going off. Only it wasn't his ring tone, it was someone else's ringtone. He knew the tone from his godchild's birthday party one year...

__Tranquil as a forest__

__But on fire within__

__Once you find your center__

__You are sure to win__

__You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot__

__And you haven't got a clue__

__Somehow I'll make a man out of you__

It was from Mulan, and he obviously had her cell phone, which meant...he had a way to find his mystery lady!


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N-Thank you Lynn for beta reading this.)**

* * *

"Hello?" Kylo asked as he answered the phone he had.

"You have my phone," a female voice said to him, a very familiar voice.

"And you are?" Kylo asked.

"I'm Rey, Rey Niima," Rey answered, "and who are you?"

"I'm Kylo," Kylo answered.

"Well Kylo, where are you?" Rey asked.

"A woman taking control, I like it," Kylo said with a laugh, "I'm on my way to a friend of mine's wedding in Canada."

"Where in Canada?" Rey asked, as her heart started to beat that she might be able to get her phone back soon, if this man was in Canada.

"In Vancouver," Kylo answered. He knew it was the woman from the airport, and what a stroke of luck this was that their phones had been switched.

"The gods are looking out for me!" Rey said loudly.

"What?" Kylo asked with laughter in his voice.

"It's just a saying I have," Rey explained. "You're going to Vancouver, so am I! When are you going to be there?"

"Our plane lands in an hour," Kylo answered.

"This is too good to be true, my life is on that phone," Rey said.

"Okay," he said, "So I guess we meet. Swap phones and go about our merry way?"

"Excellent, so when can we make this happen?" Rey asked.

"That anxious to meet me are you?" Kylo asked.

"Just my phone," Rey said.

"I'm not sure you know this yet, but we do know one another," Kylo said.

"What?" Rey asked, confused.

"At the airport, we bumped into one another," Kylo explained. "You left me a thank you on my cheek."

"I remember," Rey said. She couldn't believe that it was him, the handsome stranger.

"How about we meet for dinner tonight?" Kylo asked.

"I just want to get my phone back," Rey said.

"Come on, have one coffee with me," Kylo persisted.

"Alright, where?" Rey said finally, a part of her was anxious to see him, while another knew this was not a leisure weekend. It was her friend's wedding, and she couldn't stay long as she needed to be back at the hotel by eight.

"Thierry's? Say around six?" Kylo asked.

"I'll find it," Rey said.

"Rey," Kylo said,"consider it a date."

And before she had the chance to remind him that it was not a date, he had hung up. She slid the phone shut. Slowly. She smiled as she arrived at her hotel a few seconds later. She thought of how his voice was like Irish cream liquor, creamy smooth and, oh so bad for your balance unless in very small doses.

As she made her way to her hotel room, she ran into Rose, "Rey! I was so worried you wouldn't make it."

"Sorry, I'm late," Rey said.

"It's no problem, as long as you are here. I couldn't imagine marrying Finn without you by my side," Rose said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Rey said.

"How was your flight?" Rose asked as they walked into Rey's room. Rose sat on the bed as Rey went to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Great, I literally had to run onto my plane," Rey called out.

"Why is that?" Rose asked.

"Because I ran into this man from the airport," Rey said as she walked out, and was twisting her ring on her right hand.

"No! Tell me all about it!" Rose insisted.

"I bumped into him and would have fallen to the ground, except he caught me and I looked into those dark eyes of his and it was just..." Rey trailed off as a smile grew on her face.

"Just...?" Rose asked.

"Just enchanting," Rey said. "I mean, I can't even remember what he said to me now, but I do remember those eyes of his. I heard the last call for my plane and I had to leave, but before I left I kissed him on the cheek and ran onto my flight."

"Rey! Why didn't you get his number?" Rose asked.

"I got more than that," Rey said as she went to her purse, and held an object in her hand, "I got his phone."

"What? How did you end up with his phone?" Rose asked.

"When we collided, our phones fell and I picked up the wrong one," Rey said.

"Please tell me you called him," Rose pleaded with her.

"I did, and we're meeting in an hour for a coffee," Rey said.

"Here! Here's in Vancouver?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I can't remember exactly why, but he's here," Rey said, "Am I crazy?"

"No, at the very least it's just a simple meet up to get your phone back," Rose said. "What's his name?"

"Kylo," Rey answered.

Rose smiled, "You didn't get his last name?"

"Oh my god. No, I was so distracted by his butt, I mean his voice, I mean-" Rey said.

"He must be really dreamy, Rey," Rose said.

"Yes, he is," Rey admitted. "He filled out that suit so perfectly."

"I see," Rose said.

"Probably even better without it," Rey said under her breath.

"What was that?" Rose asked with a smile as she turned her head to look at her.

"I said, that he does," Rey covered quickly.

"So what are you going to wear?" Rose asked.

"What I have now," Rey answered.

"Oh no, we can do better," Rose said as she went to her suitcase.

"We?" Rey asked.

"You're meeting up with a hunk and you need to show off that figure of yours," Rose said as she found a dress for Rey, a deep red one that has this amazing zipper that started around her waist and zipped down to one of her thighs. Rose made her put it on and paired it with a black jacket and pair of black high heels.

"Now go meet him and if I don't get a complete rundown on every second I'll never forgive you," Rose said as she kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be back in time for the reception, I promise," Rey swore to her.

"I know you will, now go," Rose said as Rey they headed out of her hotel room and to the elevator, as the doors were closing Rose she said, "Oh, and I don't see your lipstick smudged, I'll be let down."

Rey laughed as she rode the elevator down and over to the cafe, when she arrived at the cafe, she saw Kylo at a table. He was even more handsome than she remembered. More blessed by the gods of all things extraordinary. Across the cafe their eyes caught and held, and time stood still.

He stood up and moved from his table slightly, smiling at her. She took a breath and walked towards him, letting her hips sway just a tiny bit, and biting the side of her mouth in the process, "Hello Kylo," she said

"Rey," he said as he stepped in front of her.

She must have swayed towards him, or maybe it was an optical illusion, but he suddenly felt closer. And then he was leaning in towards her. She instinctively lifted her cheek for a friendly peck, but instead his lips landed on hers. She blinked in shock for a good second or two before his mouth began to move over hers.

As her eyes fluttered closed her hand slowly made its way up to land gently upon his chest. His arm slunk around her back to pull her closer. And right there, in front of a street full of bustling pedestrians, everything floated away, leaving only the taste of him, the scent of him, the feel of his heavenly lips. Her hand curled into his shirt, an she hoped against hope that would be enough to keep her from collapsing in a puddle at his feet.

When the kiss broke, her eyes opened. A small smile lit his face.

"Well, what do you know?" he said, his voice low, rumbling, pure sensuality.

Needing to catch her breath and regather her scattered senses, she slid her hand away and put a few inches of space between them. Then she pulled his phone out of her clutch purse and held it out for him on an upturned palm.

"Right," he said, closing his eyes and shaking his head as though he'd completely forgotten why they were really there. He opened his jacket, once again revealing a broad mass of starched white shirt and enveloping her in a wave of his light but wholly masculine scent. She breathed deeply.

He found her phone and held it out to her. Her left palm tickled as he slid his gently from her grasp, while her right hand immediately soaked in the warmth still remaining in the phone she now had back in her possession.

"So," Kylo said, "Now that the formalities are out of the way, shall we?"

Formalities? Kissing her to the point of melting her knees from the inside out was to him a formality? Boy, oh boy. What was she letting herself in for?

He held out an elbow. She tugged her hand into a tight ball to get the feeling back before placing it in the crook of his arm. He tucked her tight against him, drawing her close enough so that she could feel his body heat as he led her to a table, pulling her chair out and then sitting down across from her.

"Can I get you two something?" a waitress asked. They both ordered an espresso, which was brought to them very quickly. As Rey was enjoying hers, she looked up to see his eyes slid up to hers, connected. Actually, it was more as if they clashed, sending little sparks of heat all over her body.

She'd had crushes before, but for the first time in her whole life she was absolutely in lust. He created in her urgency that beat down every other wholly sensible qualm. She hung on to her drink with both hands to stop herself from taking him by the hand and dragging him to the nearest dark alley. Hard bodies, slick, sweaty limbs, and nothing left the next morning but the lingering scent of day old aftershave.

"I have to admit, I'm thrilled that we bumped into one another," Kylo said.

"Like it was meant to happen," Rey said softly.

"Yes, it was like the forces of the galaxy had ordered it," Kylo said, "So tell me about yourself, Rey."

"I live in Atlanta, I own my own bridal boutique which I love going to work everyday knowing I'm making people's dreams come true for their wedding," Rey said.

"That is always a huge plus in enjoying what you work for," Kylo said.

"And what sort of work do you do?" Rey asked.

"I'm in the financial sector," Kylo said.

"And I'm sure you enjoy going to work every day, making lots of money," Rey said.

"I do enjoy my job, I also enjoy what my success is able to do for others," Kylo said.

"You pay it forward then?" Rey asked.

"Quite often, I'm able to donate often and volunteer every chance I get to help someone else," Kylo said, "as someone once helped me a long time ago."

Rey smiled at him, the way he was with words. "So you're here for a wedding?"

"Yes, someone very special to me," Kylo said with a smile.

"I am too, my friend Rose is marrying the love of her life and I designed her wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses," Rey said.

"And that explains why you were in a rush to leave my arms," Kylo said.

"Well, there was that," Rey said.

They continued to talk, and when Rey happened to look down at her watch, she realized she needed to get back to the hotel, "I'm sorry, but I must go."

"Can I get you a cab?" Kylo asked.

"Oh, you don't need to do that," Rey said as Kylo paid their bill.

"It's the least I can do," Kylo said as he got her a cab. He opened the door for her and as she turned to look at him, his hands went to her shoulders and he brushed a light kiss over her mouth.

Once it was over, she opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Will, I see you again?"

Kylo smiled and replied, "I have a good feeling you will."

Rey smiled and said, "Well, you have my number."

"Indeed, I do," Kylo said as she got into the cab and he closed the door and watched her drive off.

Rey arrived at the hotel, and started towards the dining hall Rose had booked, as she walked in she saw a lot of familiar faces around the room. She grabbed her a glass of champagne and was heading towards Rose and Finn.

"Rey, it's so good to see you," Finn said as he gave her a huge hug.

"You too," Rey said as she moved from the hug.

Rose smiled as she said, "Rey, I do think your lipstick might need a touch up." Rey blushed at Rose's reminder.

"Ah, Rey, there is someone I want you to meet," Finn said as Rey turned to look at Finn, "Here is one of my friends from college, Rey Niima, meet Kylo Ren-Solo."

Rey opened her mouth in shock at seeing him here. She had hoped to hear from him again, perhaps tomorrow, even with all the wedding festivities going on, but had never dreamed it would be like this.

"It's an pleasure, Rey," Kylo said as he bent down and took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles with those lips of his. A knowing smirk on his face as he did so.

"And you too, Kylo,"Rey said with a smile on her face.

Rose said with a wink at Rey, "Oh, Kylo, I think you have something on your lips...it looks like red lipstick."


End file.
